


The only one who can do me is me

by kitsurama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Dimension Travel, Humor, ITS WILD, Kakashicest, Kinda?, M/M, Selfcest, Time Travel, alternate universe where everyones alive kakashi meets canon kakashi, then decides to fuck himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsurama/pseuds/kitsurama
Summary: "Oh, go fuck yourself Kakashi.""I just did."





	The only one who can do me is me

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kakashi/Kakashi prompt Julia sent me.

Kakashi stared at Kakashi, and Kakashi stared right back. The two would be near identical down to the mask if not for the fact one of them had two eyes.

“One of us is going to have to change,” Kakashi 1 dead pans, and Kakashi 2 snorts.

“Kashi,” he says, pointing to himself. “And you’re Kakashi.”

“Good enough,” Kakashi shrugs, eyeing his _twin_ with interest.

Kashi just beams that bullshit smile, both eyes curving as he hums.

“So what now?”

“Well,” Kashi muses, “I don't know when I'll be beamed back to my timeline but hopefully i’ll return soon. I don't wanna know what kind of paradoxes are happening because of this.”

“So we wait,” Kakashi muses.

“Exactly.”

A pause.

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to fuck myself,” Kakashi drawls. “Wanna reenact some scenes from Icha Icha?”

  


“Hey bastard! Where were you!”

“Kakashi, we were so worried!”

Obito squakes as Rin elbows him in the ribs, stepping forward to check Kakashi for any injuries.

“Maa, i’m alright,” he says, stepping away.

“You haven't answered my question,” obito huffs, eyeing his friend.

“I got lost on the road of life.”

“Oh, go fuck yourself Kakashi!”

Kakashi pauses, a peculiar gleam to his eyes as he smirks.

“I just did.”

“Wait--what is that suppose to mean? Kakashi? Kakashi!”


End file.
